harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mara Jade Skywalker (Last Hours)
'''Mara Jade Skywalker '''was a Force-sensitive human female born on Naboo in 17 BBY (1912) to unknown parents. She was kidnapped and raised by Darth Sidious, the Emperor, by 14 BBY (1916), and was trained to be the Emperor's Hand. She was sent to kill Luke Skywalker in 5 ABY (1935) and was given the Last Command by the Emperor to kill him. She fell in love with him instead and married him in 10 ABY (1940) and ascended ranks in the New Jedi Order. Biography Emperor's Hand For the formative years of her life, Jade was an Emperor's Hand, one that Shira Brie was jealous of. She was sent to kill Luke Skywalker multiple times and failed. At the end of the Empire, she fled and became disillusioned with what she once was. Jedi Knight She became a Jedi under Luke Skywalker's new Order and excelled quickly. She eventually married him and helped train Ben Solo. She also assisted in the hiding of the Jedi Order on Anch-To (24 ABY to 30 ABY) and was a mentor to several. She was promoted to the title of Jedi Master during this time. She was unaware of Jacen Solo's plan and was suspicious of Rey Solo and Allana Solo's Exile but was ultimately unsurprised by Solo's eventual disappearance. She discouraged Jaina Solo's endless search for him but let the Grandmaster of the Order do it, In 41 ABY (1994) she was alerted to Solo's return as Darth Caedus. She tried to keep this a secret. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Jade had frizzy flame red hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. She had a dancer's build and often wore a leather catsuit. She had a dancer's build and spoke in a low voice. She also liked being girly and liked dresses and jewelry. Her voice was low, and in an almost Coruscanti accent. Personality Jade was a passionate woman who became extremely independent after the death of the Emperor. She was clever, cunning, ambitious, but ultimately selfless. She had a lot of courage. She was sharp with her words and liked to use intimidation as a weapon over all else. She was also a great mentor to others. Relationships Family Luke Skywalker Skywalker was the love of her life. She got over her initial hatred of him and married him. She was never the same after his death, but ultimately was able to carry on. Darth Vader Jade worked with Vader during the Empire and they did not get along. Both were constantly trying to compete for the Emperor's praise and attention. Niece and Nephews Jade got along best with Jaina Solo and Anakin Solo. Ben Solo and her initially got along fine but she learned to hate him. While she never believed that Jacen Solo would fall with his brother, she did not like him and they rarely got along well. Rivals Shira Brie The two women hated each other and constantly competed. Brie wanted revenge on Skywalker partially because he picked Jade over her, another way that Jade won and Brie did not. Sources * The Last Hours Category:Females Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi individuals Category:Jedi Category:Sith